10 Things Merlin Tells Arthur
by agent curly
Summary: Ten things Merlin tells Arthur and the knights. Chapter 7 is up and Chapter 8 will be posted sometime this week. There will be 10 chapters updated as soon as possible and I'm almost there :) Please Read and Review!
1. Magic

**10 things Merlin tells Arthur**

**Chapter One: MAGIC**

It was to say the least a normal day in Camelot the Knights of the Round Table were waiting for their king to come into the chambers to what he wanted. No creatures of magic had attacked the kingdom. There were no famines or diseases in Camelot and as far as they knew no one is planning to go to war against them. They were greatfull and happy that is till they heard the familiar scream.

"_MER_LIN!"

Followed by the slamming of the chambers door. All the knights looked up to see what trouble Merlin could have gotten into this time.

"Arthur let me explain."

"Explain what how you betrayed my trust and lied to me."

The knights just looked at each other than back at them. Except for Gwaine who decided to get up.

"What are you fighting about this time. Seriously you two bicker more than old married couple."

Both servant and master turned to the knight glaring, "SHUT UP GWAINE!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and sat down taking out a jug of ale from the bottom of the table and took a swig from it.

Arthur started pacing back and forth till finally he stopped right in front of them. "This idiot has _magic!"_ Arthur resumed pacing and continued speaking either to them or himself they didn't know.

"And how does he tell me 'Oh um well I have magic.' then he shows off!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at Lancelot who was trying not to look suspicious and failing. "I saved your life!"

"Please you showed off.'

"Sire what exactly happened." said Leon calmly and unsure of what was going on.

Arthur sat down and indicated Merlin do the same after wards he sighed and started the tale.

"Merlin and I were hunting when out of nowhere a pack of sorcerers comes to attack us and almost kills us both but then guess what happens? A band of druids. Yes Druids comes and they fight the sorcerers..."

The knights all looked shocked except for Gwaine who was drinking ale and only slightly paying attention and Lancelot who kept glancing at Merlin in worry.

"...After the sorcerers retreat the druids bow to HIM! calling him 'Lord' and giving their loyalty to him after calling him 'the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth'."

At this everyone looks at Merlin in astonishment.

"Emrys." Percival whispered in awe.

"What?" Arthur says staring at Percival.

"In my travels I have met many druids who shared with me their stories and most famous prophesy about the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, Emrys and the Once and Future King."

Arthur look at Merlin in rage, "Did you just forget to mention this."

Merlin just sighed in annoyance,"Can you please just let me explain myself before you go and make accusations."

Silence was what made him continue, "First I was born with magic I never chose it. Secondly I am Emrys and my destiny is to protect the Once and Future King, which is Arthur I might add. Thirdly I've ever only used magic for you I am only loyal to you. Yes I have lied to you but it was only to protect you for I cannot make sure your safe if I'm dead. I will take any punishment you give willingly but I will not apologizing for saving your sorry ass." Merlin said in one breath very quickly but everyone got what he said.

"I wont have you executed but you do know i have to punish you for lying right?"

"I expect nothing less"

The rest of the day continued with them all talking about Merlin and his magic and how it didn't change their friendship.


	2. Dragon Lord

**Chapter Two: Dragon Lord!**

Merlin and Arthur were discussing defense strategies that involved Merlin's magic, Arthur's training and a dragon as well as their lives before they met while, the knights were sitting around the campfire eating cooked deer meat and keeping an eye on Eylan making sure he doesn't go o sleep.

Flashback

Merlin and the knights were hunting deep in the forest when Morgana appeared riding a Serket.

"Hello dear brother what a surprise... Not really." Morgana put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. This was followed by shrieks of pain and a bunch of Serkets appearing behind her. She whispered and incantation smirked and rode off leaving them surrounded. Fighting insured but there was much they could do.

"A little help Merlin." Arthur asked.

"Cover me!" Merlin yelled over the clashing of sword against flesh. the knight got in a circle around Merlin and fought of the Serkets while Merlin Screamed at the sky.

**"O DRAKON mi vokas al vi kiel kin venu helpi min per ĉi tiu atako kontraŭ la serkets Kaŭzita de la sorĉistino!**

After a while nothing happened and the knights continued fighting them off. "No offense Merlin but wasn't something suppose to happen!" Yelled Gwaine over the noise.

"ARGH!" Merlin turned just in time to see Eylan get stung by one of the serkets; Merlin dragged him in the circle and watched as the rest of the knights closed the circle.

Flames shot from the sky hitting the serkets causing all the knight to look for the source even Lancelot and Gwaine who were facing the opposite direction from the creature. The Great Dragon dived towards the ground that it seemed almost impossible for it to stop but ignoring those odds it did it breathed fire at the serkets leaving some withering in pain then dying. He flew back up and flew in a circle above them and roared which might have just done for the serkets who weren't dead or in pain started to leave.

Kilaragh landed in front of they knight who were all facing him in battle format Merlin just ignored them and put one of Eylan's arms across his shoulder and the other on his waist then he pushed past Arthur and Leon and walked towards it.

"Thank you for coming and helping us. As you see my friend wasn't so lucky can you heal him as you did me please."

"Oh young warlock you seem to amaze me you always ask instead of ordering me to do so. Very well lay him on the ground by my feet."

Arthur went forward and yanked Merlin and Eylan towards him. "Are you mad do you honestly believe you can trust it its evil."

"No _he's_ not." Merlin argued.

"Do not worry your highness I only wish to heal him."

Merlin set Eylan on the ground and watched as Kilaragh breathed a gold mist on him.

"I've stopped the pain and slowed down the poison's affects. However before I heal him I would think it better if he was conscious."

"Why?"

"What I am doing is supplying him with what he needs to fight the poison the rest is up to him however because he is a mere human and not magic like you its better that he stays awake for if he sleeps it will be difficult to wake him. And before I actually start getting rid of most of the poison I would like him to be awake."

The dragon told Merlin who nodded at it and turned to Arthur who was struggling to control his emotions, "Please just trust me." Arthur nodded and vowed to get an explanation later.

After Eylan was awake and healed the dragon told Merlin of a nearby clearing for them to make camp on the other side of the river than flew off leaving Merlin surrounded by six knights who weren't so happy.

"Explain." Arthir said tiredly when the were on their way to the clearing. "Well I'm a dragon lord you see Balinor was my father and when he died I became one."

There were lot of apologizing from the knights when they heard that his father was dead and Arthur felt horrible, "I'm sorry Merlin I shouldn't have said that no man was worth your tears. I was a prat and an idiot. You should of told me when you told me you had magic."

"Thanks also you remember when we went after Bordon to destroy the dragon's egg well I saved it."


	3. Goblin

**Chapter Three: The Goblin**

It was Friday night and it had been raining all day causing the knights, Merlin, and Gwen to be stuck in Arthur's chambers bored.

"So this is what you men do when your in a room together and well as fun as hearing you talk about training, magic, and ale. I think I'd prefer going to the servants quarters and hear the new gossip." Gwen said getting up to leave when Gwaine got her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Oh no no no Princess you are going to stay. In fact..." Gwain says getting up and walking to the door locking it, "...No one is leaving Bwahahahaha"

'Gwaine how much have you drunk you do know we can just get up and unlock the door you idiot."

Gwaine just smirks, "Well see about that after you pass out and find yourselves tied up Bwahaha."

Everyone looked at each other than turned to Gwaine glaring, "Did you dru drug uss..." Merlin barely managed to splutter before every one collapsed.

They woke up to be tied to chairs, the table leg, and the bed post.

"Alrightty then now lets play. We'll start with The Princess and by 'Princess' I mean Gwen not you Arthur."

"I don't know what game your playing ,but you better untie us before I tie you by your limbs and throw you into the lake." Arthur replied sitting down on the floor tied to the top of the curtains trying to get up the farthest he could move standing up was the table

"I don't think so, and the game is truth and truth or ale since truth or dare would involve you moving and well we can't allow that can we."

"What is 'truth or ale'?"asked Percival uncertain of the situation, he was sitting on a chair tied up.

"Don't go along with it. Release us." Leon spoke who was tied up on the other chair next to him.

"Not until the game ends."

"Why are you doing this?" Spoke Gwen who was sitting next to Merlin near the window tied up.

"Because I'm bored."

"Well go to the tavern and leave us alone."Arthur said trying to untie his hands.

"Ican'tgotheybannedmebutitdoesn'tmattertheylosttheirbestcustomer."Gwaine said in a hurry glaring at Arthur for reminding him.

"And the game is 'Truth and Truth or Ale' the first truth is simple questions: favorite drink, best day, yada yada while truth two are more interesting: biggest secret, horrifying fear, etcetera etcetra and ale is for those who refuse to answer their questions their to drink ale as forfeit or drink ale then saner the question or just if you want to have some. Got it good so Prat what shall it be Truth 1, truth 2, or Ale."

Arthur rolled his eyes but decided to play along un till he was untied, "Ale."

Gwaine smiled and threw him a waterskin, "It your turn."

"Leon, Truth or Truth and Ale."

"Umm Truth."

"Alright and is that the first or second." Arthur said annoyed and loosing his patience.

"First."

"What is the most boring form of training."

"Um none." Leon said cautiously wondering if it was a test.

Arthur nodded and watched as he asked Eylan a question who in turn asked Gwen who asked Merlin.

"What is one thing you have done with your magic for fun."

"Umm I don't remember I haven't used it for 'fun' in a long time ,but I guess it was when I was little. Will and I use to go playing in the lake and I used it to catch fish then afterwards we used to go to Grumpy Old Man Simmons Yard and pull pranks on him."

Gwen smiled at Merlin and nodded. "Um Arthur?"

"Truth and I don't care which."

"Right what was you're most embarrassing, nevermind what was one of the most horrible day for you but amusing to others."

Arthur sighed he was so close just a few more tugs and he'd be out of his knot, "Umm the event before we met Gwaine."

"Which?"

"You know which the one that caused my father to be bald, the knights to have boils, Gwen Uther, and Morgana to have flatulence problems and well my ears."

Everyone who was their that day winced while the others just wondered.

"Oh what about your attack with the curtains."

Arthur's eyes widened, "It was you wasn't it. You snuck into my room."

"Technically I didn't I'm you're manservant I am allowed in your chambers whenever. Also I bet the donkey ears weren't that bad the braying on the other hand."

"Shut up! and how can you be so cheery you were condemned to death by Gaius who was possessed."

"As interesting as this is if you won't tell us the whole story then stop and lets continue."Gwaine said annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

"I released a Gob... I mean a Goblin was released..." Arthur looks at him and frowns,"no one knows by whom and possessed Gauis who pulled pranks on everyone and told the court that I had magic to get me out of his way and unable to stop him Arthur was on to the Goblin so the Goblin jinxed him to get him out of the way so Gwen and I came up with a plan to poison the Goblin out of Gauis and into a lead box then saved Gauis and cleared my name."

"What ya mean cleared your name. I think you mean saved your secret."

"Merlin I can truth or truth you but I think we're above that, "Did you release the Goblin."

"Nooo." Merlin said drawing out the 'o' lying.

"_Mer_lin!"

"I was so embarrassed."

"It was you!"

Were the replies of Arthur, Gwen, and Leon Glaring and unhappy who then begun to scream and give Gwaine a headache so he left making sure to leave a dagger where Percival could reach so he could cut himself and the others loose.


	4. The Bad Guys

**Chapter Four: The Bad Guys**

Arthur never knew how Merlin did it. He guessed it was connected to his magic... yet many threats barely had anything to do with magic.

The young king sighed and put his head down on his desk closing his eyes as if he were reminiscing everything that lead up to him being there; all those times Merlin had known and Arthur refused to do anything about it because of Merlin's station and the fact that he's an idiot. He knew Merlin was his friend, that he trusted his opinion, and valued his loyalty.

"Um Arthur?"

Arthur sighed again but sat back up and looked at his visitor. "Is he gone."

"Not quite, everything is ready for him to depart yet he insists to wait till dawn and have a chance to talk to you about the peace treaty again."

"Very well, I'll deal with him later. Thank you Guinevere and can you go get Merlin please."

...

Soon enough Merlin was sitting across from Arthur fiddling with his hands.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so. Come on call me a prat or a dollop head or whatever other new word you made up."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine your royal Pratness."

Arthur's lips twitched a little, "Alright tell me the story," At Merlin's blank look he sighed ,"tell me about how you knew something was bound to go wrong, about all those times I ignored you and you were right."

"How much time do you have." At Arthur's glare he shut his mouth for a jiffy then started again. "Okay well he didn't have magic I'd know if he did but he was acting suspicious I mean he smirked... sure it was only once but... anyway also the fact that he was so insistent of making peace and he seemed like a boot kisser sure usually that would mean he was just dying for allies however once I found him sneaking not only in the vaults but sneaking out to the forest at night. Well adding two and two together plus the fact that I have been considering many people who sneak around at night and smirk suspicious."

Arthur nodded for him to go on to let him know just how many times he had betrayed Merlin's trust yet Merlin was still able to lay down his life out of pure loyalty.

"Well um there's Valiant, which you already know the story, and of course Bordon which you also know about. Morgana- I will didn't want to believe it her loyalty to Camelot was faltering even before she was taken with Morgause and then when she came back I noticed the change in he at first I tried to put it of at the experience she must have gone through but then I learned she was already lost and I would be unable to safe her. I knew she had magic long before any of that and tried to help her to make her know she wasn't alone however I believe it wasn't enough maybe if I told her about my magic or made sure when she ran away to the druids that she wouldn't be found she might have been okay." He paused to let Arthur swallow the information as he saw the expressions on his kings face.

Arthur sighed all this time. Why couldn't Merlin help her better? _He did the best he could and its better that she doesn't didn't know he had magic, who know what she could of done._ Why did she have to betray us? _Ofcourse that was easy she had magic and was corrupted with Morgause's help why couldn't she be good like Merlin. _Arthur just nodded at Merlin to continue for every question that popped into his mind he already knew the answer.

"Argvaine- I suspected quite quickly thicking at first that he had your intentions at heart but when I and Gauis were capture by Morgana Argvaine was there causing all doubt to leave and know that he was the traitor... and obviously I couldn't tell you because I knew how much another betrayal would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen."

Arthur nodded hearing the unspoken words. _You wouldn't have believed me if I told you anyway so i just kept it to myself to 'protect' you. _His traitorous uncle hardly faced him anymore and again just nodded to Merlin to continue.

"Well the young druid boy...Mordred is also a threat. He wasn't when he was here but he also has a destiny he is meant to unite with Morgana and he is the one whowillkillyou. Kilaragh told me that I should let you and Mordred be caught instead of helping you get him out of the city. He wanted me to kill him... not kill him but to let Uther which is just as bad and he was just a child I couldn't do it. So now he's heaven knows where probably already with Morgana plotting your demise.

Arthur let a grow escape him as he heard his father's voice talking about the druid's, who was to kill him, fate. He could practically hear the 'I told you'. "Has there ever been a chance where you were uncertain about me. About this destiny of me. Me for crying out loud being 'The Once and Future King'."

Now it was Merlin's time to sigh, "When I first met you I thought Kilaragh had perhaps been mistaken but later on I got to know and I knew no one was better to fit that role." Merlin stopped and then started to further explain his statement in third person which Arthur found amusing. "I am Emrys and it is my role to protect this prat named Arthur he's a king however, I am also Merlin, Arthur's manservant. They both would lay down their lives for him and serve him til the day they die however when Merlin does something he does it out friendship and loyalty while Emrys does it cause its the right thing."

"Thank you Merlin or Emrys or whoever you are." Arthur said with a smile.

"Right now I'm Merlin you dollop head. Oh I figured more There's Nimueh and Sigan and what was the name of that assassin that I had to save your royal backside from."

"Okay I get."

"There's also..."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Shutting up, Sire."


	5. The Assassain

**Chapter 5: The Assassin**

The Knights and Merlin were at the moment detained. The King and his comrades were on their way to visit one of thee outlying villages of Camelot when as always everything went amiss they were attacked by bandits who were in league with slave traitors; who were going to hold em for ransom. They took them to an abandoned mansion and locked them in the dungeons. While Arthur was in an old council room tied to a chair being interrogated in a way.

"Release me now and I might just let you live."

The slave trader scoffed, "You are in no position to make threats I could strike you down where you are."

"You would strike a man who has no way of defending himself, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

The slave trader rolled his before grabbing and old rag and stuffing it in the kings mouth. "Do with him as you will just try not to kill him, brink of death maybe but not kill."

The slave trader told the bandit on guard before leaving the chambers.

...

"Merlin can't you magic us out of here?" Leon asked

"I can unchain us and unlock the door ,but there's too many guards and you don't have your swords."

Leon nodded before leaning back against the wall.

"What about your dragon surely he'll help." Percival said from where he was laying down on the floor.

Merlin tilted his head then shook his head even if he could call Kilaragh he would have to make sure that...

"Well?"

"Can't sorry many things can go wrong...but I have an idea... its defiantly a cowardly one but its our only chance of escape."

The knights all looked at Merlin and nodded not really understanding as long as they got to Arthur's side.

Merlin sighed and laid back against the wall eyes flashing gold and loosing every ones binds so it'll be easier to escape once the plan was finished. Which apparently seemed to come sooner than later as he saw the band it on duty be handed a plate with slightly moldy bread and a cup of water.

...

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes ignoring the bandits horrid attempt of threatening which wasn't even threatening to say the least. He just wanted to get out of his binds cut of some throats find Merlin and the knights and get out of here maybe stabbing a few more people before they escaped and probably taking a few prisoners.

Suddenly he heard the distant sound of a battle cry and loud noises like someone slamming against the wall he smiled hoping it was his knights escaping and continued to struggle against his bindings.

...

"This IS HORRIBLE!, Merlin winked at the others to play along turning around and spilling something into the water and bread, How can you expect us to eat this food its rancid!"

Loud protest of agreements and whining that they refused to eat caused the guard to growl and yank the plate out of Merlin's hands he turned to the others after he locked the door and suddenly took a bite of the bread while the other guards who had come in after hearing the commotion came in and where eating scraps of the plate and gulping down the water.

After a few minutes most of the guard were on the floor coughing violently while those who weren't were passed out eyes rolled to the back of their heads breathing harshly.

The knights all got out of their binds as Merlin quickly unlocked the cage and walked out taking some swords from the bandits and passing them to knights. Who were all looking at him in shock. "Poison?"

Merlin frowned but nodded before heading out of the dungeons. Soon after wards they were surrounded Leon let out a battle cry and slashed at the bandaits while the knights went to circle formation with Merlin inside protecting him. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly the enemy was thrown against the wall.

The knights all patted Merlin on the back and headed to find the king.

...

"So Merlin why do you have poison on you... not that I'm complaining." Gwaine said sitting next to the campfire with the knights and Arthur.

"It's a long story but I can shorten it I guess. Remember when you asked me why I needed a crossbow a little while back and I said it was to kill Arthur...well it kinda was." Merlin said looking at Leon as he saw recognition in his eyes Arthur looked between the two of them "What?".

"Well remember when I was separated from you because I used magic to cause the rocks to fall in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Morgana took captive and enchanted me to kill you I could fight it so I did as I was told and well Gaius and Gwen found out and they stopped every attempt I tried on your life Gauis found a temporary cure so I could go after Morgana and destroy the enchantment."

"That doesn't explain the poison?"

"When I was possessed I asked Gauis what was the strongest poison he possessed because I had a perfect opportunity to lace the bandits food with poison and then decided that I should carry some with me cause you never know when you'll need to kill some one."

"Let me guess you tried to poison me... That's why you were upset at Gwen because she ruined your chance."

"Well yes."

"Well I guess I should thank God that you're such a horrible assassin."

Arthur said and laughed with the rest of the knights while Merlin pouted before bursting into fits of giggles as well.

* * *

**A/N so there you have it I am half way there to finishing I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading please let me know what you think and what you'd like for Merlin to tell Arthur in the next chapter I already have options but if you have any ideas I might take it into consideration. Again thanks for reading and I'll update soon.**

_**Agent C.**_


	6. The Questing Beast

**Chapter 6: The Questing Beast**

Merlin, Arthur, and the knights of Camelot were on their way to the Isle of the Blessed to close the veil between the living and the dead that was opened by Morgana and caused chaos in the kingdom.

"No."

"But Sire,"

"This is not up for discussion Leon. I will sacrifice myself whether you see it fit or not; I can not allow my people to suffer and I will not allow anyone of you to die for me. Is that clear."

Shouts of disagreement were heard as Arthur got off his horse and threw his pack on the floor. "Merlin start making dinner we'll rest here, the rest of you will set up camp. I will go get the firewood and hopefully will have a fire up and going before it gets dark." Arthur said making his way towards the building they were going to stay for the night.

"Wait I'll go with you."

"Merlin..."

"No I can't start dinner without fire anyway and none of us are really hungry plus since when have you ever collected firewood."

Arthur sighed and and kept on walking hearing Merlin's footsteps right behind him. They went door to door hall to hall alcove to alcove til finally they came to a small-medium sized room.

"You don't have to do it Arthur, I will gladly give my life for yours for what is the life of a servant compared to that of a king."

"I am not King yet Merlin and hey good servants are hard to come by."

"I'm not that good."

"True but this time I have to do this Merlin. I forbid you to risk your life for mine."

Arthur just walked around the looking every now and then to the door to see the small light coming through the cracks getting dimmer and dimmer.

"A little late for that. Look Arthur I meant what I said I'd gladly be your servant til the day I die and I would trade my life for yours... I have."

"You have and I am grateful not many would take their own life with poison, or jump in the way of a dagger, or follow me into all the blood and gore, you are a good friend Merlin. I might miss you."

"You don't have to I've traded my life for you before and although that didn't work according to plan this will."

"What are you talking about...you didn't please tell me you didn't"

"Wow you can say please..."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Nimueh."

Arthur let a growl under his breath and sighed sitting on the floor and waiting for Merlin to follow suit which was difficult with the pile of wood in his arms. Merlin sighed and finally decided on the truth well a half truth. "No one who is bitten by the Questing Beast can survive their bite is lethal... you should of died. I went to the Isle of the Blessed to ask one of the high priestesses for another way. When I got there I met Nimueh I wanted to trade my life for yours but Nimueh took my mother's life so I tried to make her take mine to save my mothers but Gauis found out and got there first he died but then I got their and striked her with lightning..."

_Arthur mentally sighed, well at least that explains why we haven't had a run in with her for a while ,but while did you have to be such an idiot Merlin why can't you just let me die._

Suddenly it started getting darker and they heard the screeches of the Dorochas. One headed straight for Merlin luckily for him Arthur tackled him out of the way. Arthur and Merlin quickly got up and turned to see an Dorocha head strait towards them Merlin pushed past Arthur and got in its way and well you what happens after that.

* * *

**A/N I know its short but I haven't really had the time and its straight and to the point. Also this follows The Darkest Hour Part One I would also like to point out that these chapters are in no particular order of event, time, etc. So Please leave a comment down below and I'll post the next chapter later at about 6:00pm. Thanks for reading :)**

**Agent C.**


	7. Guinevere

**Chapter 7: Guinevere**

Merlin and Arthur where on top of the castle grounds looking down at the citadel. They were watching Gwain and Gwen say their goodbyes to each other.

"They seem very friendly?" Arthur said grumpily glaring down on them.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "Why should you care?"

"I don't." Arthur said not taking his eyes off the pair. "She can do better than that."

"What she should be setting her sights higher... oh but I forget a girl of Gwen's standing, no she can never consort with a noble men that's the rules." Merlin said smirking.

_"Mer_lin!"

"Shut up."

"You guessed it."

They take one last look at the pair just in time to see Gwen kiss Gwaine's cheek. Arthur pushed Merlin and made his way towards the castle, Merlin following before pushing Arthur which in turn caused them both to shove each other before Merlin sprinted off having Arthur run after him both of them smiling and laughing inside.

...

"Seriously can you believe her she kissed him. Him I mean really Gwaine for crying out loud. I know about Lance and how he and Gwen were and I respect that Lance is the most noble of all of us I trust him with Gwen ,but Gwain how could she."

Arthur said sitting at his desk complaining to Merlin who was laying down on Arthur's bed looking at the ceiling and sort of polishing the headboard.

"And Leon." Merlin muttered putting down the rag in his hand and switching positions so he was lying on his stomach looking at Arthur.

"Huh."

"Well I heard that Gwen and Leon were old friends... sweet hearts you could say. I'm sure they must of at least kissed or..."

"Merlin shut up... What else have you heard?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You mean who else has she ki..."

_"Mer_lin." Arthur growled.

"Alright um there's you, Lance, Leon, Gwaine, umm me, Gauis ,but not in _that _way that be _disgusting_ he's old enough to be her grandfather..."

"Back up. YOU'VE kissed _my_ Guinevere!"

"Since when is she _yours_ as far as everyone knows she's not courting anyone."

_"Merlin!"_

"Alright it just happened once and she thought I was dead it was completely innocent."

"Tell me what happened then. If it was _innocent!_"

"Fine!"

_Flashback_

_"Hold his nose; swallow Merlin swallow it."_

_Gauis said after he instructed Gwen to hold Merlin's nose and poured the potion down his throat._

_"He stopped breathing what's happening Gaius?!"_

_"His heart has stopped."_

_"He's dead."_

_"He can't be he can't be it was his destiny!"_

_"Its my fault if i'd gone here sooner got here quicker.?"_

_"No i should have looked after him better its my fault."_

_Gauis says hugging Gwen trying to calm her._

_"That's disgusting your old enough to be her grandfather"_

_Merlin says waking._

_"Merlin you're alive!"_

_"No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."_

_Merlin says joking before being cut off by Gwen who pulled him into a quick kiss._

_"I'm sorry just I thought you were dead."_

_Gwen says embarrassed trying to justify her actions._

_"its fine its more than fine eh what happened last thing I remember is drinking the wine?"_

_End of Flashback_

"You said its fine."

"Um I should get going I have to go muck the stables and um get your dinner..." Merlin said rushing out slamming the door.

"_MER_LIN!"

* * *

_**A/N I know this is two days late but I've been busy with school anyway i hope you like it enough to Favorite if not leave a comment and tell me where I went wrong. Also I added comments from the episodes 'The Poisoned Chalice' and 'Gwain' if you were wondering. Also if you want me to do a specific subject its better to ask now I have what I am going to write about i just need to write it and if you want to give me ideas for Ch 9&10 feel free to.**_

_**Also to answer that was/is actually going to be the next chapter so I guess we both win :) **__**Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it I'll try(hopefully) to update the next chapter before the end of the week.**_

_**Agent C.**_


End file.
